


Fair

by RaeDMagdon



Series: This War Of Needs [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blowjobs, Cowgirl, F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Morning Sex, Omega!Clarke, Omegaverse, Oral, Pregnancy sex, Rough Sex, Teasing, this war of needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: With Clarke heavily pregnant, Lexa refuses to be anything but gentle. Unfortunately, that isn't what Clarke wants.





	Fair

**Author's Note:**

> More Smutcation!!
> 
> Another oneshot in the TWON universe. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> If you haven't visited my blog (http://raedmagdon.tumblr.com) you should go there right now. Something very very very very very cool is going on. Even if you don't normally check it out... check it out. 
> 
> More Home Run tomorrow.

Lexa kept her eyes closed, struggling valiantly to ignore the soft, warm lips skimming the back of her shoulder. Wrapped in the warm glow of early morning sunlight streaming in through their bedroom window, she had thought to linger in bed with Clarke a while and take the start of the day slowly. Her mate, however, seemed to have different plans. If Clarke’s seductive nibbling wasn’t obvious enough, the scent of aroused omega wafting up from the sheets most certainly was.   
  
“Enough of that,” Lexa murmured, summoning strength into her sleep-heavy limbs so she could roll over. For a moment, the sight of Clarke struck her breathless—golden skin, gleaming hair, brilliant blue eyes and all. She shook herself, remembering what she had meant to say and do. “Does my mate need me this morning, or are you simply trying to tease?”   
  
“Maybe…” A small smirk quirked Clarke’s lips, one that coaxed Lexa’s heart to beat faster. “Maybe it’s both.”   
  
Despite her mild annoyance, Lexa couldn’t ignore the swell of affection within her chest. She leaned forward on instinct, pressing her lips to Clarke’s and stealing the softest of kisses. Some part of her, the alpha part, yearned for more, but she restrained herself. Her mate’s belly was heavy with their first litter, mere weeks from whelping, and as beautiful as she looked now, as always…   
  
“Lie on your back,” Lexa murmured, trying not to let the warmth of Clarke’s breath muddy her decision. Even early in the morning, there was still something sweet about it. “Would you like my fingers, or my mouth?”   
  
“Your cock,” Clarke said, without even a hint of hesitation.   
  
Lexa arched her eyebrows. She wasn’t surprised—Clarke had asked, begged, threatened, and cajoled for the same over the past two months—and yet, something about her mate’s insistence both amused and frustrated her. Her shaft, extended thanks to Clarke’s scent but soft from sleep, gave a twitch at the offer.   
  
_ No,  _ Lexa told herself firmly.  _ She’s too far along, and probably exhausted too. Carrying our first litter hasn’t been easy on her body… _   
  
And yet, her mind supplied tempting images that belied that statement: images of what Clarke would look like bent over on hands and knees, ass raised high in the air, presenting exactly like a good omega should. The vision was no less lovely when she pictured Clarke’s belly rounded with pups. If anything, it was even more enticing.   
  
_ No! _   
  
“My hands or my mouth,” Lexa repeated, adding a thread of alpha insistence to her voice. Clarke wasn’t at all the type of omega who submitted to such displays, especially without good reason. However, Lexa did know that they aroused her. With Clarke already wet—wetness that Lexa could smell without even having seen it under the bedfurs—she suspected she could distract her mate with lovemaking before the usual whining started.   
  
Her diabolical plan never came to fruition.   
  
“Your cock,” Clarke repeated, her words dripping with omega honey. She lifted herself up with a slight grunt, a worrisome exertion that made Lexa reach to steady her, but Clarke managed just fine on her own. Straddling Lexa’s hips, she let the covers slough from her naked body, revealing her heavy breasts, the swell of her belly, and the shining pink lips of her pussy nestled beneath a trimmed tuft of blonde hair.   
  
Lexa chewed her lip, considering her options. Clarke smelled even stronger, and better, than before. The omega’s body radiated need, and Lexa could feel her defenses weakening. Her instincts urged her to slide her hardening shaft through Clarke’s dripping heat, to seek out her opening, to thrust inside. And yet, the pups. Lexa didn’t want to harm them, or stress her mate’s overburdened body any further than necessary. Granting Clarke the occasional gentle release was one thing. Fucking her properly was quite another.

“You will take what you are given,” she growled, cupping Clarke’s hips in her hands and urging her into a slow grind. “Nothing more.”   
  
If Clarke tried to protest, it was lost in a moan. Lexa felt a hot spike of satisfaction shoot through her as her cock, now fully hard and ready, slid teasingly through Clarke’s folds. She wouldn’t go inside, but perhaps simply feeling her would be enough to take the edge off Clarke’s cravings.   
  
Her plan seemed to work at first. Clarke’s groans of approval quickly became higher-pitched, rising into eager whimpers. She gave short jerks of her pelvis, and Lexa allowed her to set her own rhythm, only retaining enough control to prevent Clarke from sinking down onto her shaft. After a few attempts, Clarke seemed too wrapped up in pleasure to push the issue. She nudged her clit along the head of Lexa’s cock, catching intentionally against its lip over and over again.   
  
Lexa soon found herself rising swiftly toward a release of her own. She hadn’t been focused on it, but feeling Clarke’s wetness drip all over her and listening to her omega’s needy noises had stirred something powerful within her. She released Clarke’s hips, rubbing both palms across her round belly instead. It was a little embarrassing, Lexa noted, how appealing she found the changes in Clarke’s body—and also frustrating, because no matter how much her mate aroused her, their contact had to be limited.   
  
“Inside me,” Clarke gasped, reaching down to rest her hands on Lexa’s shoulders. She tilted her hips, trying to shift her angle, and without the grip she’d had before, Lexa was hard-pressed to prevent the inevitable. Her breath stuck in her throat as Clarke’s entrance kissed the tip of her cock, clenching greedily before it began sinking down.   
  
Lexa lost control when she was only half-way buried, having barely started to knot. With a grunt of mingled embarrassment and relief, she came, spilling thick spurts of seed into the warmth of Clarke’s grasping walls. She tried to soothe herself with the thought that there hadn’t been much thrusting. Surely Clarke hadn’t expended too much energy, and the pups were perfectly safe as long as she didn’t move. She fought to keep herself from pumping deeper, allowing Clarke to slide the rest of the way down and settle on top of her.   
  
The sensation of Clarke coming with her, around her, was enough to drag the rest of Lexa’s release out of her. She kept one hand on Clarke’s stomach, but reached up with the other, tangling her fingers in Clarke’s beautiful blonde hair and pulling her down for a kiss. The familiar taste of Clarke’s tongue sweeping against hers, combined with the rhythmic clenching of Clarke’s muscles, was more than enough. Lexa sighed into the kiss as her knot took shape, joining their bodies together.   
  
“You shouldn’t have done that,” Lexa said when they had both caught their breath. They were still tied, but since she had come so fast, Lexa was fairly certain they wouldn’t remain that way for long. That was to the good. Clarke’s eyes had taken on a hazy, satisfied look, almost as if she were about to fall back asleep.   
  
“Worth it,” Clarke mumbled.   
  
Lexa wrapped her mate in her arms, adjusting their positions carefully until they were both lying on their sides.   
  
“The pups will be born soon,” she said, stroking back a lock of Clarke’s hair. “But until then, we should be more careful.”   
  
Clarke snorted through a sleepy smile. “There’s nothing dangerous about mating with me while I’m pregnant. My mother’s a doctor. I know.”   
  
“So you’ve said,” Lexa murmured. She smiled, nuzzling Clarke’s nose with her own. “But you are _ very _ pregnant. Surely you should be resting these last few weeks? We don’t want to hurt the pups—”   
  
“I’m going to hurt  _ you _ if you try to cut me off until they’re born,” Clarke grumbled. But her eyes were sparkling, and so Lexa laughed. It would be a trial to resist such temptation, although for Clarke’s comfort, and for the safety of her pups, she would do anything.

***

Clarke ran her fingers through her hair, teasing it out over her shoulders. It was still damp from the bath she had taken earlier, and her skin was flushed from scrubbing. She’d hoped Lexa might arrive back from her evening training with the nightbloods before now, but even though no hint of sunlight could be seen through the darkened bedroom window, there was still no sign of her mate.   
  
Sadly, that wasn’t unusual. Lexa had been training with the nightbloods more frequently for the past few days, and Clarke had a pretty good idea why. She’d seen it in the tense set of Lexa’s muscles and smelled it in Lexa’s demanding alpha scent, but she knew her mate was stubborn. Lexa had said no rough sex, and she was a woman of her word. But Clarke was a woman of hers as well, and she knew she could break Lexa’s resolve. It would just take a little persuasion on her part.   
  
_ If she actually comes to bed at a decent hour... Oh, there. _   
  
Her ears picked up the sound of Lexa’s footsteps and the whiff of her scent before she arrived at the bedroom. Pregnancy had heightened her senses, and although she disliked smelling half of Polis every time she inhaled, her new nose and ears did have some advantages. It gave her enough time to approach the door and prepare herself before Lexa entered.   
  
Clarke dropped to her knees just as the door opened. Lexa stopped in her tracks, apparently struck dumb—and Clarke allowed herself a small smile. She dipped her head to hide it, trying not to look too pleased with herself. Greeting her mate naked and kneeling had certainly gotten Lexa’s attention, if nothing else.   
  
“What are you doing,  _ niron?” _ Lexa asked, her voice somewhere between curious and aroused. Her scent, which had smelled like sweat and the sands of the training grounds, became heavier and more pleasing.   
  
“I was waiting for you, alpha.”   
  
Clarke stole another look, and she had to swallow a snort when Lexa’s eyebrows rose half way up her forehead.   
  
“And you felt compelled to wait on your knees?”   
  
“Yes, alpha.”   
  
Lexa closed the door, for which Clarke was grateful. It had been letting in a bit of a draft. When she turned around, however, there was fire in her eyes. She strode forward with purposeful steps, and for a moment, Clarke hoped she had won the battle early—but Lexa merely stroked her cheek, then offered the same hand to help Clarke to her feet. “Here, let me help you.”   
  
Clarke was only a little disappointed. A much larger part of her was eager. The process of breaking Lexa’s resolve was almost as fun as getting what she wanted at the end, and just because she was heavy with pups didn’t mean her omega wiles had deserted her.   
  
“I believe it’s my duty to help you,” she purred, adding a layer of seduction to her voice. Lexa had made the mistake of stepping close, and Clarke was eye to eye with the juncture of her legs. Despite the swell that was swiftly growing there, Clarke didn’t push her luck. Instead, she focused on the wide leather belt around Lexa’s midsection, unfastening it with deft and experienced fingers.   
  
_ Ha. Take that, stupid swollen hands. _   
  
Lexa allowed Clarke to remove the belt, but not without a questioning growl. “Clarke…”   
  
Clarke folded the belt over itself and set it carefully on the floor beside her. Next, she moved onto the leather straps that protected Lexa’s thighs. They came off easily enough, and Clarke set them on top of the belt, noting with pleasure that Lexa didn’t physically try to stop her. In fact, her body quivered visibly, and Clarke felt her core clench. She was the cause of Lexa’s torment, which was exactly as it should be.   
  
_ “Niron,” _ Lexa said, more insistently. “What are you doing?”   
  
Despite the push of alpha pheromones that followed the question, Clarke proceeded to remove Lexa’s greaves, first the right, then the left. “Helping you undress,” she said, as innocently as she could.   
  
“Oh, really.”   
  
Lexa might have doubted the excuse, but Clarke could sense she was losing her ability to protest. Her breaths had deepened noticeably, and her tongue peeked out to wet her dry lips.   
  
“You’ve been training hard,” Clarke said. She guided Lexa from one foot to the other in order to remove her boots, taking plenty of time to undo the laces. “You’ve been so worried about taking care of me recently, and I wanted a chance to take care of you.”   
  
“I can remove my own clothes,” Lexa said with an exasperated sigh—exasperated because of unmet need, Clarke was almost certain. Lexa unfastened her cape and shoulder guard, letting them drop to the floor. “See?”   
  
Clarke smirked. That meant she didn’t even have to stand up to finish the job of stripping her mate’s armor off. She removed the fine silver furs that hung around Lexa’s waist, and then the leggings, pulling them down with what she hoped Lexa would interpret as excruciating slowness.

Uncovered, the bulge in Lexa’s smallclothes looked even larger. Clarke’s eyes zeroed in on it, and she had to choke down a whimper. She could practically see it pulsing beneath the only remaining layer of thin fabric, and her mouth began to water. Her plan had been to test Lexa’s restraint, but she found her own being tested further with each passing moment.

“Are you sure there’s nothing else you need?” Clarke murmured. She leaned forward, nuzzling Lexa’s cock through her underwear, placing a few light kisses over the material. It didn’t taste like anything, but at least Lexa’s smell was there, as exhilarating as it was familiar.   
  
Lexa’s only answer was a groan. When she ran her fingers through Clarke’s wet hair, combing it back over her head and clutching tight, Clarke knew she had won. She caught the hem of Lexa’s underwear with her teeth, pulling it down to let her shaft spring free.   
  
Clarke barely had a chance to open her mouth before Lexa started thrusting. The tip prodded her lips, smearing drops of wetness over them, and Clarke sucked greedily once she managed to take it inside. She lashed her tongue over the leaking slit, savoring the faint taste of salt. It had been so long since she had gotten the chance to do this, to explore the omega side of herself that longed to serve. It was a desire that only Lexa conjured within her, and only with Lexa did she feel safe enough to indulge.   
  
_ “Sha,” _ Lexa mumbled. Her eyelids drooped as she brought her other hand to Clarke’s head as well, pumping in a faster and more insistent rhythm. Her cock twitched each time she thrusted, and Clarke opened her throat, allowing the shaft to slip further. The strangled growl Lexa released when her tip sank deeper than expected was more than worth the slight discomfort.   
  
Clarke flexed the muscles of her throat around Lexa’s length, swallowing around the tip. It spilled weak spurts into her belly, but that wasn’t enough to satisfy Clarke’s craving. She needed more—and not just in her mouth.  _ Don’t forget your plan, _ she told herself as she took Lexa’s cock to the hilt, nuzzling her nose against the fine, almost invisible hairs on Lexa’s belly and the slightly darker ones below. _ You want her to fuck you. Really fuck you, before these pups put you out of commission for a few months. _ __  
  
She knew her timing had to be perfect, but she found it almost impossible to concentrate. Lexa tasted so good, and her skin smelled so nice, and the low noises she made were so beautiful to Clarke’s ears. They left Clarke’s head whirling with desire, and when the base of Lexa’s straining cock began to swell, pulsing with telltale shudders that meant her release was near, it took every ounce of determination she had to resist.   
  
Clarke pulled back, releasing Lexa’s shaft to the cool air with an obscenely slick noise, and put on her very best pleading pout.

***

Close. She was so close. The heat of Clarke’s mouth was heaven, and Lexa swore she could see the stars her mate had come from swirling before her eyes. Her hips twitched with thrusts she could no longer control—was no longer even trying to temper. The need for release raced through her like a rain-swollen river, a flood that couldn’t be stopped.

At least, she thought it couldn’t be stopped. Her assumption was proven wrong as Clarke’s warm lips receded, abandoning her to the air. A shudder raced through her, not of pleasure, but of discomfort. The base of her cock throbbed unhappily, and she made a soft growl, tugging Clarke’s hair more roughly than she had intended.

It didn’t matter. Clarke ducked away, smirking in that infuriating way of hers, and climbed to her feet. Even with the extra burden of her belly, she managed to look seductive as she hauled herself up by way of Lexa’s awkwardly outstretched arm, which was still searching for Clarke’s head. She let go before Lexa could grasp her hand and swayed—or perhaps waddled—over to the bed.

Lexa’s brows shot up.  _ This was her plan all along! She means to tempt me… _

Being forewarned, however, was not the same as being prepared. Lexa choked on a gasp as Clarke climbed onto the mattress, positioning herself on all fours. She raised her rear into the air and gave an enticing wiggle, looking back over her shoulder with eyes so blue they burned like the center of a candle’s flame.

“It won’t hurt the pups,” Clarke said. “I  _ promise.” _

_ The pups? Oh. _

Lexa has been so distracted by the sight of her mate’s upturned backside that she hadn’t even begun to worry about the pups. Now they rushed to the forefront of her mind, but her worries were swiftly eclipsed by other thoughts.

_ Clarke is carrying my litter. Clarke will be mother to my pups. _

It was a painfully arousing thought, and Lexa found herself striding toward the bed without ordering her limbs to do so. She almost tripped over the pile of clothes and armor she and Clarke had made on the floor, but was too focused on her goal to be embarrassed. She hopped on the bed behind Clarke and knelt there, running one hand over Clarke’s ass and fisting her own length with the other.

“Just put it in,” Clarke rasped, but there was no need. Lexa was already intent on fitting the head of her cock to Clarke’s entrance. Once she felt the ample wetness waiting there, she wasted no time thrusting. Clarke’s muscles were deliciously tight, but they welcomed her easily, gripping rather than resisting. They practically sucked her in, and her vision blurred as the fullness within her doubled.

“Clarke…”

Lexa bent low over the omega’s back, seizing her shoulder in a firm, possessive bite. She tasted Clarke’s sweat and desire, and her hips began churning instinctively. Harsh slapping sounds filled the room as she rutted against Clarke’s rear, clawing at Clarke’s hips to find the firmest possible hold.

“Oh,  _ fuck me,” _ Clarke groaned through gritted teeth. Her head hung low between her shoulders and her hair tossed this way and that, but Lexa didn’t mind, not even when some of it got stuck to the side of her mouth. She was focused on a single goal: filling Clarke with her seed. It didn’t matter that Clarke was already carrying her pups. This was  _ her _ omega,  _ her _ mate, and what kind of alpha was she if she didn’t leave Clarke full at every opportunity?

Clarke seemed to agree. Her chant of “fuck me” had slurred into something else, and fierce desire gouged through Lexa’s core when she realized what it had become instead: “Fill me!”

It was Clarke’s voice that proved Lexa’s undoing. It wasn’t the way the omega’s greedy walls tugged her, urging her to bury the last stubborn inches of her cock that had already swollen with her knot. It wasn’t the ocean that spilled from Clarke’s core, smearing across both of their thighs and dripping onto the furs beneath them. It wasn’t even the sight of Clarke’s heavy belly and breasts, which swayed each time Lexa drove inside her.

Clarke’s voice was low and thick, but also desperate. Words aside, Lexa could hear from its timbre alone how desperate Clarke was, how much wonderful pain her omega was in — the pain of denial that made satisfaction all the sweeter when it came. Though her thrusts remained savage, selfish, Lexa moved her right hand between Clarke’s round thighs and began to play with her clit. Her omega was in need, and it was her job to satisfy that need.

“Lexa!”

Clarke came first, her entire body tensing as powerful shudders of release coursed through her. From her position over Clarke’s shoulder, Lexa caught a glimpse of their reflection in the mirror built into the headboard. Clarke’s face was screwed up in what appeared to be blissful agony, and it twitched in time with the flutters Lexa could feel around her cock.

Her cock. Oh  _ Keryon, _ her cock was aching. At the apex of her next thrust, she continued pushing forward, growling around Clarke’s bruised shoulder as she worked her knot deeper. Clarke’s muscles parted for it even more easily than usual, and Lexa grunted as it popped inside, swelling to its full size in the warmth and safety of Clarke’s walls.

Clarke came again—that, or she was still coming—and her wails were too much for Lexa to bear. She went rigid, and the fullness within her burst free. She pumped every drop she had into her omega’s core, enjoying the way each spurt made Clarke pulse harder. Her mate loved being filled as much as Lexa loved filling her, and it was that dizzying thought that carried Lexa through her release.

Her peak lasted longer than Clarke’s. When Lexa’s self-awareness sharpened back to normal, she realized the omega had gone mostly limp beneath her, and was making happy sighs each time Lexa moved. Lexa blinked in surprise, slightly embarrassed to note that she had left several red scratch marks along Clarke’s sides, as well as a bright violet bruise and teeth marks on Clarke’s shoulder.

“Clarke, I did not mean to… it was not my intention—”

“Don’t even start,” Clarke huffed. Lexa was fairly certain she was trying to sound annoyed, but her voice had a smile in it that couldn’t be hidden. “Can we just skip the whole ‘I shouldn’t have been so rough, we need to be careful of the pups, you need more rest’ bullshit? Because I just came too damn hard and I feel too damn good to be bothered with it.”

Lexa looked down at her mate’s sweaty back and tousled hair, somewhat stunned. Then, she laughed. “If you are sure that you and the pups—”

“Fine. We’re  _ fine,”  _ Clarke insisted. “But can you roll me on my side, please?”

Lexa realized guiltily that she was resting a good deal of her weight on Clarke’s back, and that her mate’s limbs were shaking with exhaustion. Carefully, she rolled the two of them onto their sides, wrapping a protective arm around Clarke’s waist as they waited for the tie to soften.

“Here,” Clarke said, lacing her fingers with Lexa’s in order to guide her hand. “Feel for yourself.”

Lexa held her breath as Clarke placed their joined hands over her stomach. At first, she didn’t feel anything, although she suspected Clarke’s midsection was more swollen than it had been a few minutes before. Then, she felt it: a faint flurry of rhythmic taps against her palm.

“They’re kicking,” Lexa murmured in wonder.

“They’re happy,” Clarke said. “Because Mama’s happy. And…”

“You have made your point more than clear,” Lexa said, with a sigh of find exasperation. “You are not too fragile for mating. But once the pups are born, you will do everything your mother says. You eat what she tells you to eat, sleep when she tells you to sleep, and do only what she says you are allowed to do. Is that clear?”

Clarke huffed in annoyance. “Fine. But only because she’s my doctor,  _ not _ because she’s my mom.”

“Of course.”

Lexa hid her smirk in the soft and messy nest of Clarke’s golden hair. “You know, in a few years, you will be the one complaining because our children do not wish to listen to your instructions.”

“Don’t remind me,” Clarke groaned. “I’m so not ready for this.”

Beneath Clarke’s exasperation, Lexa sensed a current of fear. “Perhaps not. I worry that I may not be ready either. But together, we will be enough for them. We both only have to be half ready, I suppose.”

Clarke exhaled happily, some of her tension melting. “Fair.”

“Mm.” Lexa nuzzled the crook of Clarke’s neck, inhaling her mate’s sweet scent. Her knot had shrunk, which meant they would both be uncomfortably sticky in a moment, but she didn’t pull out. Instead, she rocked against Clarke’s ass, kissing along her shoulder.

“More?” Clarke asked, arching backward to offer a better angle.

Lexa removed her hand from Clarke’s belly and took hold of the omega’s hips again. She would only have Clarke all to herself like this for a few more weeks, and now that she had given in, she wasn’t going to waste any more time.


End file.
